mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário:ApocalypseMatheus
thumb|right|100 px|Kamen Rider Kiva - 2008 Eu tenho 18 anos sou um autista e eu gosto muito de My Little Pony, e também da dublagem da série, a minha dubladora favorita da série é a Bianca Alencar a dubladora da minha personagem predileta Twilight Sparkle a voz dela é muito doce e lendária que parece uma sereia e atrai os bronies, e curto novelas da Globo, e gosto de animes como Pokémon, Os Cavaleiros do Zodíacos, Dragon Ball Z e GT, e também gosto de games, e sou muito experiente em jogos de Ação, Tiro, Aventura, RPG, Corrida, Plataforma Sobre Mim |-|Sobre mim= *Nasci em 12/05/1998 *Sistema Operacional: Windows 10 *Meus personagens favorito são Twilight Sparkle e Flash Sentry *Meus OC ponys favoritos: , Milky Way, Backy, A mãe de Button Mash, Fluffle Puff e SafeSleep *Resido em São Paulo *Outros nomes: Guerreiro Infernal *Citação: |-|Minhas Namoradas= *Ianca Sabino: *Katharine Souza: Ex-Namorada distante |-|Gosto= *Garotas *Imagens de pônei e furries *Desenhar imagens *Vídeo Games *Dubladores de São Paulo (E MLP é dublado em São Paulo) *Shun-Goku-Satsu *Dormir *Vídeos *Jogar *Internet *Musica *Usar Tablet *Dias de Sexta-feira e Sábado |-|Interesses Favoritos= *Jogos: Sega, Capcom, SNK Playmore, Namco, Konami, Tecmo, Taito, Activision, Square Enix *Filmes: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Primeiro, Rainbow Rocks, Jogos da Amizade e o próximo o novo), Que Horas Ela Volta ?, DOA: Vivo ou Morto, Space Jam, Heineken - A Raposa, Crô - O Filme, Tekken, Um Terno de Dois Bilhões de Dólares, Batman: O Retorno, Batman: Eternamente, Filmes de Harry Potter, X-Men Origens: Wolverine, Wolverine Imortal *Series: My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica, Tokusatsus, Pokémon, Novelas da Globo que são sendo reprisadas no Vale a Pena Ver de Novo, Os Cavaleiros do Zodíacos, Dragon Ball Z e GT, Pingu, Sonic X, Malhação, Mister Brau, Chapa Quente, Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris, Kenan & Kel, Chaves, Shaun o Carneiro, Inami, Os Simpsons, Futurama, Uma Família da Pesada, Hermes & Renato, Beavis and Butt-Head, Sonic Shorts *Gibis: As Novas Aventuras do Megaman *Musicas: Musicas nacionais e internacionais de telenovelas, Musicas de Tokusatsus, Musicas de Vídeo Game *Sites: DeviantART, Furaffinity, Facebook, Twitter, NewGrounds, Power Sonic, Memória Globo, Sega Retro, Sonic Retro, SMS Power! *Bordão: , *Personagens: Twilight Sparkle, , , , , , , , , , , |-|Odeia= * *Pessoas rígidas * * * *Quando o meu computador trava e não responde *Toda vez quando o meu pai me provoca *Dia a dia as conversas com o meu pai e minha mãe * *Quando alguns fãs poem namoro de crossover de Twilight Sparkle e Homem-Aranha *Anúncios *Moderador WaxingCrescent *Moderador Felippe Brony War *Administrador Matheus Leonardo *Administradora Helena *Administrador Switchdog * * *Meu pai *Quando toda a noite o meu pai está de folga ele ronca quando dorme *Quando não posso assistir My Little Pony em dia de folga do meu pai *Quando é hora do meu pai ir trabalhar justo quando uso o computador ele abre a gaveta e eu saio *Alessandro Rafael *Jefferson Lima *Thiemi Okamoto *Buchada *Letícia olhando pra mim tentando me encarar *Dias de Segunda-feira * * * *Mamonas Assassinas *Musica alta no meu bairro quando é de noite |-|Contas em Games= *PSN: AlicornMatheus *Steam: FeatherBlazing *Xbox Live: RidgyTexas153 *Wii Code: N/A |-|Idade das Pôneis= *Twilight: 23/08/1998 idade 17 anos *Fluttershy: 01/06/1998 idade 18 anos *Rarity: 17/07/1999 idade 16 anos *Pinkie Pie: 03/05/1999 idade 17 anos *Applejack: 28/03/1999 idade 17 anos *Rainbow Dash: 01/02/2000 idade 16 anos |-|Emuladores que Possui= *Arcade (MAME) *Master System (Meka, FreezeSMS, Kega Fusion) *Mega Drive (Gens Plus, Kega Fusion) *Game Gear (Meka, Kega Fusion) *Sega CD (Gens Plus, Kega Fusion) *Sega 32X (Gens Plus, Kega Fusion) *Nintendo (Jnes) *Super Nintendo (Snes9x) *Game Boy (Visual Boy Advance) *Game Boy Color (Visual Boy Advance) *Game Boy Advance (Visual Boy Advance) *Nintendo 64 (Project64) *TurboGrafx-16 (Magic Engine) *TurboGrafx-CD (Magic Engine) *MSX (BlueMSX) *Neo-Geo AES (Winkawaks) *Neo-Geo CD (NeoRaine) *PlayStation (Psxfin, ePSXe) No Android *PlayStation Portable (PPSSPP) *Nintendo DS (DraStic) |-|Emuladores previstos para o PC Gamer= *Sega Saturn (SSF, Yabause, Satourne) *Dreamcast (NullDC, Chankast) *Game Cube (Dolphin) *Nintendo Wii (Dolphin) *Nintendo WiiWare (Dolphin) *Nintendo DS (No$Gba, DeSmuMe) *Nintendo 3DS (e3DSx) *PlayStation 2 (Pcsx2) *PlayStation Portable (PPSSPP) * (Xeon, Cxbx) Placas de Arcades para MAME * * * * * * * |-|Consoles que Possui= *PlayStation 2 *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 |-|Meu Computador= thumb|Veja se o meu computador não está velho, está na hora de comprar novas peças para construir um computador novo está fazendo 8 anos de uso *Intel Celeron 420 *1GB de RAM *Não tem placa de vídeo *80GB HDD *Fabricante CCE *Windows 10 (Anteriormente Windows Vista Starter) *Assim quando eu obter um PC Gamer se quiser eu vendo esse computador por R$ 1,114 |-|Peças de PC Gamer= *Intel Core i7-4700 *Fonte Corsair CX-600W *Placa-Mãe GIGABYTE Z97X *Memória RAM 8GB Corsair Vengeance Azul *HD WD SATA 3,5' 2TB *Placa de Vídeo GIGABYTE Nvidia GeForce GTX 980 Ti *Monitor Philips LED 28 Widescreen 4K 1080p *Gabinete AeroCool ATX Branco *Teclado e Mouse Gamer Multilaser *Headset Multilaser Flexível *Controle Wireless Xbox 360 com Receptor para PC *SSD Kingston 120GB |-|Antagonistas da minha vida= *José Inaldo da Silva (Meu pai) Antagonistas Mortos (Somente na ficção) *Apelidadores de Pica-Pau * * * * * * * * * Co-Antagonistas *Moderador WaxingCrescent *Moderador Felippe Brony War *Administradora Maria Luisa.87 *Administrador Matheus Leonardo *Administradora Helena |-|Locais de atividade= Escolas *Ursinho Amoroso (2000 - 2006) *E.E. Maria Augusta Saraiva (2005 - 2012) *E.E. Caetano de Campos (2013 - 2015) Lugares de deficiência *Avape (2005 - 2007) *Abrace (2007 - 2014) *Dr. Mauro (2008 - 2009) *CAPS Infantil (2009 - 2014) *AMA (2014 - atual) |-|Mania= *Acordar cheio de...... Tu sabe que eu não conto aqui *Assistir episódios de Pingu legendado ou redublado por fãs com palavrões ou com legendas e redublagem inadequadas |-|Ligações Externas= *DeviantART *FurAffinity *Tumblr *Sonic Rainboom *Google + *Instagram *Facebook *Twitter *VK *PSN Profiles * Capítulos da minha vida |-|Escolas= Saga Maria Augusta Saraiva *2005 - Apenas o inicio *2006 - Contra Lazara *2007 - O Começo de um apelido de bullying *2008 - Decepção contra o apelido *2009 - Rivalidade com colegas inimigos *2010 - Infecção misteriosa no computador *2011 - A Decepção de Matheus *2012 - O Fim do Saraiva (Part: O Mistério do desaparecimento de Ianca) Saga Caetano de Campos *2013 - O Ano da discórdia de Matheus *2014 - Rivalidade contra os profissionais de escola *2015 - O Fim do apelido |-|CAPS= *2009 - Início de uma nova terapia em um novo lugar *2010 - Ano de Mudanças *2011 - Ano do Cidade do Biscuit *2012 - O Que acontece com Matheus? *2013 - O Ódio de um parque *2014 - O Fim de uma era Lamentos do passado DiamontBlood foi a minha antiga conta, e eu me lamento muito por ter postado pornografia na minha antiga conta e nessa wikia e na wikia minha que era um perfil meu, e quero revelar para todos vocês é que na verdade eu sou um clopper, eu amo muito saucy de My Little Pony, sabem como é que é né eu vejo essas imagens no Derpibooru, e621, DeviantART, Furaffinity e Gelbooru mas eu não sábia que postar nudismo em wikia era ilegal mas não tem uma wikia privada ?, eu deixei uma seção do meu perfil sobre as minhas imagens e dessa vez eu vou postar arte livre sem pornografia ou tema questionável ou sugestivo, pra mim eu considero postagem de pornografia como um crime e é por lei, a Wikia é como a Indonésia pena de morte para traficantes de drogas (A pena de morte é desativação de conta na Wikia) Caso DiamontBlood A 9 de Agosto de 2014, o usuário DiamontBlood começou a postar desenhos de conteúdo pornográfico na comunidade, os administradores ficaram indignados com isso e Ha³ imediatamente bloqueou Diamont por uma semana e em seguida apagou todos os desenhos carregados, Diamont ficou furioso com o bloqueio que criou uma Wikia própria onde colocou as imagens que havia carregado na MLP Wiki e ainda jurou os administradores da MLP Wiki de morte, após serem notificados desse fato os administradores da MLP Wiki perceberam que o usuário DiamontBlood era uma conta secundária do criador da conta Shield201, que havia sido banido da MLP Wiki em Abril, e o Diamont ele se desmascarou e revelou para todo mundo no Jaimetarugo que ele é o Shield201 depois foi banido do Jaimetarugo, e imediatamente a administradora Switchdog modificou os parâmetros do bloqueio para que ele expirasse em seis meses, os administradores só perceberam a alteração quando Diamont enviou uma mensagem para a equipe de sua wikia perguntando o porque de sua conta não ter sido desbloqueada, após uma longa conversa em um grupo privado do Facebook a equipe administrativa da MLP Wiki concordara em reverter o bloqueio de Diamont. (Fonte: Guia Wiki) Banição de DiamontBlood da Wikia e retorno de Shield201 Em 18 de Abril de 2015 a staff da Wikia pegou o DiamontBlood com imagens pornográficas na comunidade dele, fechou a Wikia dele e recebeu uma banição da Wikia de 6 meses, super irritado ele começou a querer desativar a conta dele, no mesmo dia ele voltou com a conta primária dele Shield201 e começou a escrever um tópico na Wikia de Os Cavaleiros do Zodíacos dizendo que ele voltou com a sua antiga conta, dias depois criticou o My Little Pony no Brasil na Wikia de Os Caveleiros do Zodíacos, muito tempo depois em 3 de Outubro do mesmo ano Shield201 deixou uma mensagem de desculpas para Ha³ na Wikia de Senran Kagura e ele diz se quer ser amigo dela, mas ela recusou depois de tudo que ele fez no passado e também pediu a Ha³ desbloquear o Shield201 na wikia do My Little Pony e a ação foi feita. Pra mim eu considero isso como um programa policial como: Brasil Urgente, Cidade Alerta, Policia 24h e CSI Meus Artworks Minhas imagens ficam no meu DeviantART e no meu Furaffinity e eu não mostro aqui é nunca para eu não ser bloqueado pelos administradores, depois quando a wikia me pegaram eu postando pornografia e fechou a minha wikia com o meu perfil e me bloquearam na minha conta DiamontBlood, depois dessa eu aprendi sobre isso, mas eu acho que eu vou postar imagens livre aqui, mas isso se eu afirmar com o Matheus Leonardo Kamen Rider Denji.png|Kamen Rider Denji|linktext=Esse Kamen Rider é feito por mim Gift to caio flash as kouga by matheusjose195-d7t5r6v.png|Flash Sentry como Kouga de Pégaso|linktext=Em referencia a um pégaso eu fiz essa imagem em homenagem ao dublador Caio Guarnieri Bianca Alencar Ponificada.png|Bianca Alencar Ponificada|linktext=Uma homenagem a Bianca Alencar Silver hawk by matheusjose195-d9oesmg.png|Silver Hawk|linktext=Esse é o Silver Hawk do jogo Darius Princess Twilight in coroation dress.png|Princess Twilight in coroation dress Crystallised Twilight.png|Twilight Cristalizada Final Fight - Guy Cody and Haggar.png|Final Fight - Guy, Cody e Haggar MegaMan ZX.png|MegaMan ZX Sol Badguy.png|Sol Badguy Twilight's Lendary Sword.png|A Espada lendária de Twilight Swords of Harmony.png|Espadas da Harmonia Spike as Dante.png|Spike como Dante The resurrected and immortal Daniella Perez.png|A resucitada e imortal Daniella Perez Twilight's High Tecnology Deluxe Castle.png|O Verdadeiro castelo da Twilight Twilight's Ultimate Computer.png|O Computador extremo da Twilight Uchuu Keiji Gavan.png|Uchuu Keiji Gavan Jikuu Senshi Spielvan.png|Jikuu Senshi Spielvan Todos os Kamen Riders Eu amo muito Tokusatsus e quando eu vi esta imagem parece uma coletânea Ficheiro:55662.png Histórico do apelido Entre 2007 a 2015 eu passei por um bullying de apelido e eu sempre xingava, gritava e falava palavrões contra eles só para me irritar *2007: 16% *2008: 27% *2009: 38% *2010: 45% *2011: 56% *2012: 48% *2013: *2014: 22% *2015: 21% Os Homens são mais superiores do que as mulheres eles é o que mais me apelidam *Homens: 77% *Mulheres: 28% Minhas regras Eu sou um usuário especial da Wikia, eu sou um autista e leiam essas regras sou diferente de vocês *Todos devem me respeitar *Proibido me bloquear *Se eu estiver com muita depressão ou irritado me deixam e não comentem nada sobre mim *Nada de gritar ou ofender eu *Proibido vandalização no meu perfil *Se alguém tentar fazer em prática por um bullying de apelido eu confesso para Matheus Leonardo você será bloqueado por 1 semana